Crazy for you
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: – Kotetsu, desce o zíper pra mim? - [5º Tributo site NFF] Dia do Sexo: 06/09 , Tiger & Bunny, Slash/Yaoi M/M, Smut – Pós final de Anime


**Crazy for you**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** [5º Tributo NFF] Dia do Sexo: 06/09 , Tiger & Bunny, Slash/Yaoi M/M, Smut – Pós final de Anime

**Advertências:** Sexo e talvez spoiller.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa:** [x] Yes [] No

**Resumo:** – Kotetsu, desce o zíper pra mim?

**Disclamer:** O anime Tiger & Bunny não me pretence e sim a Sunrise, a Masafumi Shisida e a Masakazu Katsura. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Beta-reader:** Keiko Maxwell, minha linda, muito, mas muito obrigado por me ajudar quando precisei! 3

**Para quem não conhece a série:** Tiger and Bunny se passa na cidade futuristica de Stern Bild onde, 45 anos antes do inicio cronológico do anime, seres humanos com poderes especiais surgiram misteriosamente por causa de algum tipo de mutação. Essas pessoas, denominadas NEXT (seria uma referencia a um próximo estagio evolutivo ou algum tipo de anagrama?) , fazem parte de um programa de tv de super heróis que combatem crimes reais na cidade e são pontuadas por isso. Esses heróis são afiliados a empresas patrocinadoras, que detêm seus direitos de imagem e pagam seu salario, exatamente como uma profissão artística normal. – by Yoi Yume - yoiyume .wordpress 2011 /04 /06 /tiger - and - bunny - by - shoran /

**oOoOoOo**

_**Sternbild City  
>Verão <strong>_

O calor lá fora estava infernal. Nem mesmo o ar condicionado do apartamento aconchegante do coelho conseguia vencer o abrasador ar seco que parecia tomar conta de todos os lugares naqueles dias.

Parado próximo a parede de onde provinha o ar gelado, Barnaby parecia estar mais irritadiço. Levantando um pouco os cabelos, tentava inutilmente puxar para baixo o zíper que prendia a roupa colada ao corpo. O uniforme preto que lembrava a couro, estava o sufocando mais.

Com um pouco de esforço, finalmente conseguiu descer um tanto do zíper e, meio aliviado, voltou-se na direção do ar. Os olhos fechados. Parecia ter esquecido de tudo ao seu redor.

Observando o parceiro a um canto, Kotetsu arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e coçou a nuca. Não conseguia entender por que o loiro estava tão irritado naquele dia. Estava calor? Sim estava, mas não era motivo para tanta reclamação, principalmente com ele.

Bufando, desceu mais um pouco sua roupa quase idêntica a do outro e coçou levemente o tórax desnudo. Haviam seguido direto para a casa do loiro, pois estavam próximos, e aquilo explicava porque ambos ainda vestiam os uniformes.

- Hei, Bunny-chan, algum problema? – Perguntou ao bebericar um pouco de água gelada e deixar a garrafa sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona na qual estava sentado.

O herói mais novo abriu lentamente os olhos, estava usando lentes de contato para corrigir a miopia, focando os verdes nas íris de cor âmbar.

- Aqui dentro ainda está quente. – Reclamou Barnaby.

- Sim, realmente. Mas você já regulou isso no limite. – Disse ao apontar para o aparelho de ar condicionado. – Talvez fosse melhor livrar-se dessa roupa quente. – Sorriu de lado.

- Talvez não seja uma má ideia. – Barnaby respondeu, e sem muito pensar, virou de costas para o moreno, permanecendo onde estava. Levantando os cabelos e puxando para o lado com a outra mão o que havia conseguido soltar da roupa, pediu. – Kotetsu, desce o zíper para mim?

Devorando o loiro com os olhos, Tiger levantou de um salto da poltrona e com passos ligeiros aproximou-se do mais novo. Segurando o pequeno fecho de metal, começou a descer lentamente o zíper até o começo das nádegas. Com uma das mãos, deslizou o tecido grosso para o lado aproveitando para resvalar lentamente as unhas pelo ponto fraco do outro, as costas.

Sorriu ao sentir o outro herói conter um leve gemido. Com ambas as mãos, puxou para baixo o macacão, livrando o 'coelhinho branco' do que parecia incomodá-lo.

Colando o corpo no de Barnaby, Kotetsu aproveitou para mordiscar a base do pescoço com o ombro. Novo sobressalto de Bunny, seguido do riso divertido do mais velho.

- Bunny-chan, você é simplesmente previsível. – Sorriu. – Um coelhinho branco muito fofo! – Gracejou ao finalmente cravar os dentes bem abaixo dos ombros. Substituindo os dentes pela língua e os lábios, sugou com vontade, deixando uma marca avermelhada no lugar.

Para não perder o equilíbrio, Barnaby apoiou ambas as mãos na parede.

- Kote-tsu, era apenas para abrir... – Novo gemido, um tanto mais alto. O moreno havia mordido o meio das costas de Bunny.

- Hmm... você geme tão gostoso. – Murmurou Tiger. Com mãos hábeis deslizou o restante da roupa do loiro, deixando-o apenas com a boxer preta. Apalpando todo o corpo de Barnaby, ajudou-o a virar-se.

- Ojisan... – Ronronou Bunny ao encará-lo. As mãos deslizando pelo tórax definido, esfregando os mamilos do moreno. Beliscando. Regozijou-se ao escutá-lo gemer também. Deixando as mãos pararem na cintura do namorado, com um puxão, desceu a roupa preta e a boxer que ele estava usando. Com olhos cobiçosos, mirou o pênis ereto. – Temos um tigre faminto por aqui. – Comentou ao se ajoelhar.

Extasiado, Kotetsu mirou o mais novo sustentando-lhe o olhar. Não queria perder nada. Queria sugar a língua que Bunny deslizava lentamente sobre os lábios levemente róseos e macios. Mordiscar-lhe a língua e sugá-la, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada ao sentir o roçar dos lábios por toda a extensão de seu peito e por último em seu membro.

Gemendo alto, quando Bunny finalmente abocanhou seu pênis, Tiger jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás. Os olhos fechados em deleite. Ter Bunny ali, ajoelhado a sua frente e o devorando, era como estar no paraíso. Algo que nunca poderia imaginar e que ele, não se cansava de ver, de sentir.

- Bunny-chan... hmm... Devagar! – Pediu com urgência. – Sabe que... – Novo gemido. – Sabe que eu não sou mais um jovenzinho.

- Então... - Gracejou Bunny ao parar de sugá-lo. – ...devo parar? Digo, parar com tudo? – Um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Coelhinho mal! – Kotetsu o puxou, empurrando para o sofá. – Sabe, não é muito bom brincar com um tigre faminto! – E aproximando o rosto do dele, mordeu o lábio inferior do outro.

Bunny fechou os olhos, gemendo mais alto e deixando-se levar pelas carícias que as mãos de Kotetsu faziam. Ao sentir os lábios, dentes e a língua enrodilharem seus mamilos um de cada vez, arqueou o corpo, querendo mais. Precisava de bem mais. Queria Tiger dentro de si.

- Kot-Kote-tsu... – Arfou Bunny ao sentir o seu pênis ser apertado por uma das mãos do namorado.

- Geme pra mim, Bunny-chan. – Pediu Tiger. Puxando a boxer do loiro para baixo, deixando-o sem mais nada que os impossibilitasse de um maior contato. Deslizando a língua do tórax até a cintura, segurou com uma das mãos a base do pênis do coelho e sem anunciar, ou mesmo delongas, abocanhou o membro pulsante, o sugando, mordiscando a base e o saco, alterando com lambidas e chupões.

Estendendo a mão direita na direção do loiro e sem parar o que fazia, observou-o sugar-lhe os dígitos com vontade. As bochechas levemente coradas. Tiger adorava cada vez que o via encabulado. O sempre tão seguro de si Barnaby Brooks Jr. se entregava ao deleite e inebriava-se com cada momento mais íntimo que eles tinham.

Retirando lentamente os dedos besuntados com a saliva do mais novo, Kotetsu, deslizou um digito para o interior do namorado. Queria prepará-lo, não fazia parte de seus planos daquele momento machucar seu tão amado coelhinho.

Deslizando mais um dígito para o interior apertado e quente de Bunny, Tiger buscou pelo ponto que sabia iria dar maior prazer para seu parceiro. Assim que o achou, sentiu o corpo do mais novo tremer. Apertando um pouco o sexo dele, evitou assim que este gozasse antes mesmo de ser penetrado. Sorriu ao escutar o palavrão.

- Ora, Bunny-chan, talvez eu deva lavar-lhe a boca com sabão. – Gracejou e antes que o outro dissesse alguma coisa, deslizou um terceiro dígito para dentro dele.

Arfando, Barnaby arqueou novamente o corpo, ondeando um pouco os quadris. Sentindo que ele estava pronto, e que não poderia aguentar mais, Tiger mordiscou-lhe a lateral da coxa esquerda e com um tapa um pouco mais forte na lateral da coxa direita, mirou-o com intensidade e interesse.

- Vira de costas!

Não era um pedido e Barnaby compreendia muito bem o que Kotetsu queria com aquilo. Esperando que este lhe desse um pouco de espaço, tomou a posição que fora exigida. Abraçando uma pequena almofada escura, volveu levemente a cabeça para o lado, divisando assim a silhueta bem torneada do tigre.

Sentindo o toque das mãos espalmadas em suas costas, o loiro ronronou e remexeu o corpo como se quisesse escapar do toque, do contato, mas Tiger deitou-se sobre ele, prendendo-o de encontro ao sofá.

Barnaby tentava se controlar, mas era impossível. Adorava quando Kotetsu fazia aquilo com ele. Era delicioso, e sabia que em breve sentiria sua pele ser toda mordiscada. Muitas vezes as mordidas que ele espalhava doíam, mas para ele, para o coelhinho, eram como se fagulhas fossem espalhadas acendendo mais sua libido e o inebriando mais.

Roçando o membro nas nádegas de Bunny, Tiger posicionou-se para poder penetrá-lo. Facilitando um pouco para o namorado, o loiro ergueu sutilmente os quadris.

Ao reparar naquele movimento, Kotetsu segurou a cintura do parceiro e com o auxílio de sua própria saliva, deslizou a glande para dentro do corpo do mais novo. A pressão se fechando sobre seu pênis. O gemido baixo do namorado o instigando a continuar.

Com um leve movimento, Barnaby pareceu convidar o tigre para que este o devorasse por completo.

- Hmm... delicioso! Murmura pra mim, Coelhinho! – Pediu.

Palavras desconexas começaram a escapar pelos lábios marcados pelos muitos beijos e mordidas. Barnaby já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Queria apenas mais e mais.

Quando Kotetsu tomou seu membro com uma das mãos e começou a manipulá-lo no ritmo das estocas, o loiro sentiu que muito em breve não conseguiria mais se controlar.

- Hmm... Ti-ger... – A voz rouca pelo prazer que lhe era proporcionado.

- Pede pra mim, o que quer? – Instigou Kotetsu.

- Me deixa, me faz... ah! Kot... eu quero gozar!

O moreno adorava quando seu namorado perdia as estribeiras e começava a falar coisas mais pervertidas. Baixando um pouco o corpo, continuou as estocadas, mas fortes e profundas.

Ao sentir o corpo abaixo do seu começar a tremer, Tiger preparou-se para o que viria. Os gemidos e arfares se misturando tão logo Barnaby atingiu seu ápice, melando a mão do outro com seu sêmen. Com a pressão exercida em seu pênis, Kotetsu também gozou, inundando as entranhas do namorado ao mesmo tempo em que lhe mordia com força o ombro direito.

O gemido alto, quase um lamento, o corpo abaixo tentando escapar, mas sem nenhuma chance. O beijo, um gosto metálico como o de sangue nos lábios do moreno.

Com um leve sorriso, pois de nada adiantava ralhar com o mais velho, Bunny roçou como pode o nariz de Tiger.

- Ojisan, você fez novamente... – Insinuou ao fato de mais uma vez o tigre ter-lhe arrancado sangue ao lhe morder.

O riso baixo, um tanto envergonhado, até mesmo aparvalhado.

- Ora, meu Coelhinho branco fofo, o que posso fazer se sou louco por você! – O olhar ganhando um brilho sedutor. – Eu não resisto ao seu charme. – Aproveitando que estava bem próximo do lóbulo da orelha do outro, mordiscou e em seguida deitou um beijo estalado em seu pescoço. O que fez Bunny estremecer mais uma vez.

- Kotetsu...

- Hmm... Bunny-chan, creio que eu ainda não esteja saciado! – Ronronou ao cravar os dentes na base do pescoço do loiro, que mais uma vez, iria render-se aos encantos do tigre.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*Sentada a frente do PC, a Coelha aquariana parece não ligar para nada, ou quase nada*

Droga de photoshop novo! Que saudades da antiga versão! Humph

**Kardia:** *se aproximando como quem não quer nada e vendo a imagem de Tiger & Bunny sendo trabalhada* Escuta... *o semblante carrancudo a unha vermelha apontando para o monitor* Outra fic desses dois? Quando é que você vai resolver fazer algo comigo e com Dégel?

*revirando os olhos* Kardia, quando eu sentir vontade!

**Kardia:** Como assim, sentir vontade?

Oras, simples! Quando me der vontade, a inspiração para algo com vocês surja!

**Kardia:** Mas é muito atrevida, esquecendo seus musos assim do nada?

Kardia, você não existe. *revirando os olhos* Quer saber o bem da verdade? *fazendo uma pausa* O kit fic está logo ali, e está surgindo uma ideia de escrever algo com Defteros e Dégel.

**Kardia:** Você não faria isso, faria?

Experimenta continuar com sua linha de raciocínio... *sorriso enviesado nos lábios* Vai lá ficar com o Dégel e me deixa, ok?

**Kardia:** Audácia dessa aquariana! Humph *saindo rapidamente*

Bem, *olhando de lado* desculpem, Kardia é muito enxerido. *risos* Err... Obrigado a todos que aqui chegaram, fazia tempo que não escrevia algo hot com esses dois. Espero que tenha fica ao agrado e se gostaram, please, deixem comentários.

Beijos e até meu próximo surto  
><strong>Theka Tsukishiro<strong>


End file.
